Within the stated applications (except in cases of hard surfaces) it is common practice to employ shafts or uprights fixed into the ground; the high weight and large dimensions of such uprights do not make for easy transport; a maximum of fixed rings also are required for attaching the desired equipment (rope, elastic cord etc.), and construction of the upright itself requires further hardware (nuts and bolts).
The subject of the Invention is to provide a multipurpose support assembly obviating the above disadvantages, suitable for all types of ground, of low weight, easily transportable, adjustable, with no bolting systems, to allow rapid installation through simple stacking of the various structural elements, and rapid attachment of accessories; in sum, a system producible in various dimensions tailored for the end-user (children or adults) and of a weight tailored for the type of accessories to be supported. This device is equally designed as an instructional tool for children of even the earliest ages, in team sports as volley ball or individual sports such as high-jumping or shooting. The same device can also be employed for educational games, as, for example, by attaching signs to the said supports when teaching the Highway Code.